1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal tool for supervising and driving automatons.
2. Discussion of the Background
The automatons in question here may be small micro-automatons (a few centimeters in size) as well as bigger automatons and these devices can not only drive various machines (motors, activators, robots, etc.) but also supervise sensors.
Known automaton control devices may be general-purpose supervisors that are complicated, costly and difficult to carry from one type of platform to another and/or difficult to customize, or else they may be dialog and parameterizing interfaces, dedicated to a specific product with limited, fixed and closed-ended functions, which are also difficult to carry and customize.